


An Offering

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Context is Irrelevant, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), what even is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: Loki is tied up and made to fuck himself on Mjolnir for Thor’s viewing pleasure.





	An Offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/gifts).



> A very belated birthday gift to [horns-of-mischief](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/) aka [horns-of-sin](http://horns-of-sin.tumblr.com/post/141214615713/know-your-place-brother-loki-on-mjolnir-for). Based on [this gorgeous, gorgeous piece of art (NSFW)](http://horns-of-sin.tumblr.com/post/141214615713/know-your-place-brother-loki-on-mjolnir-for). Hope you enjoy! <3

There is a room, hidden from view inside the wing of the palace where the royal apartments are located, reserved solely for Thor and Loki’s games and designed specifically to suit their needs. Some of the things contained within are large and intimidating—the cross, the cage, the many pieces of furniture capable of restraining a body in different tantalising ways—while some are smaller, though no less useful.

For instance: the sturdy metal rings fitted into the low ceiling.

Thor feeds a thick red rope through one such ring as Loki kneels naked by his feet. He takes his time adjusting the rope to a desirable length and then ties Loki’s wrists together with it, ensuring Loki isn’t stretched too taut and can kneel comfortably, while still rendered helpless and vulnerable with his arms high above his head. It is not that Thor has any interest in being kind, of course; he loves it when Loki is almost suspended by his bonds, his toes barely skimming the floor—Thor can whip him, tease him, fuck him, or simply leave him in that painful, humiliating position as he watches Loki struggle and beg and _break_.

No, Thor has something else in mind today, and that requires Loki to be capable of some mobility.

Loki watches his every move with keen eyes. The pink tip of his tongue darts out to wet his lips and there is thirst written all over his face—he is no doubt making assumptions about Thor’s plans again, and there is even less doubt as to what exactly those assumptions are.

 _Well_ , Thor thinks, _why not_.

Loki sucking his cock is not strictly on his agenda for today, but a side effect of Loki being on his knees is that Thor is always tempted to help himself to Loki’s mouth. And with Loki placed so conveniently for his use, Thor sees no why reason why he should deny himself.

Loosening the ties of his breeches just enough to bring out his cock, which is already half hard, Thor watches in amusement as Loki squirms and swallows in anticipation.

“Always so eager,” he says, rubbing his cock over Loki’s face. Loki nuzzles against it and whimpers, begging, but he knows better than to lick or suck or talk—for he’s learned after many hard lessons that to act or speak before Thor gives him permission doesn’t grant him what he wants; it only earns him a lot of what he doesn’t.

Thor’s in no mood to drag this out, however. “Open,” he demands, and that’s all the warning Loki gets before Thor grabs a handful of dark hair and shoves his cock all the way in. Loki chokes from the sudden intrusion, but within seconds he relaxes his throat—he’s had years of practice, after all—and succumbs to Thor’s desires. Thor fucks his mouth hard and fast, marvels at how pliable he’s trained Loki to be, and he continues like this for several enjoyable minutes before he eases off and extracts himself. Loki doesn’t seem to want to part from his cock, though; he leans forward to chase after it, and almost pouts when it inevitably slips from his mouth.

“Slut,” Thor chides, perhaps letting more fondness slip into his tone than intended, and Loki preens.

Thor compensates for his mistake by delivering a hard slap across Loki’s cheek—the force of it knocks Loki’s head to the side, and a faint imprint of Thor’s palm blooms on his pale skin. Loki, happy as ever in the face of degradation, recovers quickly and cranes his neck, as if asking for more.

Loki is rewarded with another slap, then another, and a few more yet, until both his cheeks are red and swollen. His cock, when Thor deigns to glance down to check, is hard and dripping onto the floor. Thor briefly wonders if Loki could come from being hit alone—probably; he does thrive on pain and humiliation—and files that thought away for some other time.

With the head of his cock, Thor traces patterns over Loki’s skin, spreading spit and precome over it and making it glisten. Loki moans and offers his open mouth, but all he earns is Thor striking his face again—this time with his cock. Loki keens, relishing in this, and his shameless desperation sends a spike of arousal through Thor’s veins. He decides to let Loki demonstrate more of it.

“Do what you’re good at,” he says, directing his cock into Loki’s mouth. Loki perks up at the opportunity to shine, and wastes no time in showing exactly how good he is.

It _is_ good.

Loki swallows him down, expertly taking in the entirety of Thor’s length and hums around it. Unwittingly, Thor lets out a groan at the sensation and it serves to motivate Loki further. He presses his nose against the thatch of hair at the base of Thor’s cock, while his tongue swirls and his throat contracts, and he stays that way for several long, glorious moments before he has to pull back to breathe. He knows better than to leave Thor’s cock neglected, of course, and in his self-devised reprieve he lays kisses along Thor’s shaft, licks around the crown and grazes his teeth under the head just the way Thor likes.

Nevertheless, too much teasing is unacceptable and Thor is about to warn Loki with a sharp tug on his hair—but before he can do so, Loki is already eagerly sucking Thor’s cock again and paying extra attention to the sensitive tip. He delves his tongue into the slit, slurps up the precome leaking steadily from it, and employs a dozen other little tricks that drive Thor closer and closer to orgasm.

“This is your place, Brother.” Thor growls as Loki works him harder, as if knowing that Thor is near the brink and determined to push him over it. “On your knees sucking my cock is where you belong.”

Loki hums his agreement, bobbing his head and looks up at Thor with bright eyes. It is an invitation to fuck his mouth, and one that Thor takes eagerly. Loki meets him thrust for thrust, but it’s not enough—he holds Loki’s head in place and rams into his mouth, fucking with such abandon that the combination of force and speed makes Loki, even with his vast experience, choke and retch and struggle from it. But Thor is too far gone now, he’s beyond caring, all he knows is the exquisite feeling of Loki’s throat contracting around him and— _there_.

He comes with a loud groan, and only when it is almost over does he start to become lucid again. Thor pulls out, afraid that he might have pushed Loki a little _too_ far—but Loki, panting and with tears running down his cheeks, still tilts his head up, lips parted in supplication, waiting for more. Pleased, Thor milks out the remainder of his spend directly onto Loki’s tongue, and takes care to leave the last few drops for Loki’s face. When Thor is fully done, Loki swallows what he’s been given while Thor caresses Loki’s skin with his softening cock, smearing it with an obscene mixture of spit and sweat and semen as well as Loki’s tears.

Once satisfied with the way Loki looks, he lets Loki clean him up with his tongue. Loki does it meticulously, first licking around the head, then taking the foreskin between his lips and finally fitting all of Thor’s cock inside his mouth in an imitation of what he has done just moments prior.

Thor’s cock stirs from it and he’s almost tempted into doing it all over again—alas, there are plans he has made that he very much wants to put into action. Carding his fingers through Loki’s sweat-damp hair, he tells him, “Good,” and gently extracts himself from Loki’s mouth.

He walks over to the low sofa a few feet away and arranges himself into a lazy sprawl. Like this, he has the perfect view of Loki in front of him.

“Legs open. Let me see you push it out.”

Thor almost laughs, because Loki’s expression lets him know exactly how much he _hates_ this. But Loki’s distaste—mostly an exaggerated pretence—is very familiar to Thor and a constant source of amusement. Loki protests about being made to wear a plug all day long so he’s always ready to be used with barely a moment’s notice; he can prepare himself with magic, sure, but where’s the fun in that? It certainly doesn’t help matters when Thor thinks up all sorts of painful ways to rid Loki’s body of the plug, like now.

Loki shuffles onto the balls of his feet and spreads his legs into a low squat, so that his cock and ass are bared to Thor’s eyes. The position is awkward and uncomfortable, and thus infinitely better than if Thor simply asked Loki to turn around and present himself. And like this, he has the added advantage of seeing every emotion that flickers across Loki’s face.

Loki starts straining then, but the plug, although only modestly sized, is not so easily expelled. The portion that lies within Loki is pear-shaped with a wide base, which forms an abrupt angle with the narrow stalk connecting to the flat disc that lies outside Loki’s rim. As much as Loki tries to expel it, whatever progress Loki makes is undone when the toy seems to always be sucked back into Loki’s greedy hole. Loki squeezes his eyes shut and hides his face as much as he can against an outstretched arm as he tries again and again. It takes more than ten further attempts before gravity finally works in Loki’s favour as the plug emerges slowly, then slips from his body and lands with a plop on the floor.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Loki glares at him.

Thor smirks. Loki’s insolence gives Thor an excuse to do this: he goes over to crouch in front of Loki, picks up the plug, and looks at it in mock consideration.

“You know, what you’re about to do next is rather difficult.” Loki’s eyes widen in alarm as Thor brings it to his lips. “I think you’d appreciate having something to bite on.”

All Loki can do is to let Thor put the plug into his mouth as a makeshift gag. The dark wood contrasts beautifully against Loki’s pale skin, and Thor congratulates himself on his idea. Stuffing up his mouth like he does with Loki’s ass is something Thor should have thought of long ago.

“Can you guess what I’m going to do, Brother?” He teases as his fingers travel downwards, finding Loki’s gaping and swollen rim. “Oh, that’s right. You can’t talk.”

Thor chuckles when Loki growls at him, but nonetheless slaps his fingers against Loki’s hole a few times in admonishment.

Foreplay is over; he extends the arm not currently occupied with reminding Loki of his place, and in a few moments, Mjolnir flies into his waiting palm. When he places it between Loki’s legs, Loki is shivering in anticipation. It _has_ been a while since Thor has let Loki have this honour. He locates a few vials of oil—there is a lot of those in this room—and generously coats Mjolnir’s handle with the slick.

“Show me what a good little slut you are,” he says when he’s done, settling into his seat once again.

Loki obeys instantly. Using the rope above his head as leverage, he pulls himself up until his ass hovers just over the end of Mjolnir’s handle. Gingerly, he lowers himself bit by bit. His legs are spread wantonly wide, his weight balanced on the balls of his feet, and Thor can just see his pink rim swallowing the shaft ridge by ridge.

This position puts Loki’s muscles under an inexorable amount of strain, and they give out when there is yet still a few inches left to take—Loki’s body falls of its own accord, and he screams as the last of Mjolnir’s length is forced into him before he’s ready for it.

The problem is not the thickness of Mjolnir’s handle—it is just over half that of Thor’s cock, which Loki is well accustomed to—but it is long and rigid, and Thor can’t begin to imagine how the shock of it might feel. From the way Loki’s cock jerks and oozes out precome, though, Thor supposes it must be rather wonderful.

Without the need for prompting, Loki rises again until he’s entirely free from Mjolnir’s handle, then falls back down so that his ass slams against the base. It’s as if he knows exactly what Thor wants to see.

“That’s it,” Thor tells him, stroking his cock as he takes in the sight of his brother bound and gagged, fucking himself on Thor’s prized hammer, engaging in all this debauchery for the sole purpose of earning Thor’s pleasure. “Keep going like that.”

Loki does as he’s told, but after repeating the same movement a dozen more times, he begins to slow. Though he doesn’t have muscles like Thor’s, his body is far from weak—but the physical stress is too much and even his desire to fulfil Thor’s wishes cannot help him.

Legs shaking, Loki struggles to rise once more, but his body refuses to move. He whimpers pathetically, tears of frustration spilling from his eyes. Thor considers the possibility that this might be just an act, finds that he doesn’t really care, and has no choice other than to take pity on him.

“Make yourself come.” He doesn’t elaborate, thus technically giving Loki free reign over how he accomplishes this goal—Loki, as always, does not disappoint.

He could shift back onto his knees and ride Mjolnir until he spills, but that would be entirely too easy for him and would deny Thor the beautiful view between his legs. To Thor’s satisfaction, that is the route Loki doesn’t take. Rather, Loki keeps his thighs wide open, and even shuffles his feet farther apart. This position should be less strenuous, but it also means that most of Loki’s weight is supported by his buttocks and the place in between, where Mjolnir is impaled deep inside his ass. Like this, the feeling of Mjolnir’s unyielding length within his body must be so intense that it borders on overwhelming.

Loki begins to move, rocking his hips in small, smooth undulations. It is somewhat less vulgar like this compared to before; Loki’s lean body is stretched in graceful lines, his actions sensual and teasing. Yet the picture he paints is still undeniably obscene: his face glistens with Thor’s spend and his mouth is stuffed with the plug only recently removed from within his ass. Loki moans as he gently fucks himself on Mjolnir, obviously enjoying this performance he is putting on for Thor.

Meanwhile, Thor shows his appreciation by jerking himself off, timing his rhythm to that of Loki’s. Loki’s enthusiasm triples when he sees Thor’s show of approval, arching his back and spreading his legs even wider, angling himself so that Thor can better see his pink rim stretched around Mjolnir’s handle.

But it soon becomes difficult for Thor to keep their movements in tandem when Loki gets close to orgasm and his hips jerk erratically. Thor doesn’t mind it one bit; Loki losing control is one of his favourite things to witness. A continuous stream of pathetic little whimpers spill from Loki as he continues to ride Mjolnir with vigour, and when he comes, his scream is muffled by the plug in his mouth. Loki’s legs involuntarily draw together and his entire body spasms; thick ropes of come spurt from his cock, landing on his flushed chest, and through it all he never once ceases the rolling motion of his hips.

When Loki’s orgasm fades, Thor is there in front of him. He extracts the plug from between Loki’s lips and pulls him in for a fervent kiss. Thor invades Loki’s mouth with his tongue, uncaring that their teeth knock together and swallows down every pleased noise that Loki makes.

Everything since the moment he tied Loki up has been building towards what he wants the most—to bury his cock deep inside Loki’s ass. He’s done waiting now; without breaking their kiss, Thor hoists Loki up and supports Loki’s weight in his arms, making Loki cry out in surprise when Mjolnir’s shaft suddenly leaves his body.

Thor chuckles, placating him with gentle strokes of his tongue. Loki responds by wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist and looping his arms over Thor’s head, using the leverage he gains to press their bodies closer. Thor demonstrates his appreciation of Loki’s enthusiasm by digging his fingers between Loki’s buttocks to find his hole and guide it towards his cock. Thor slips easily inside, Loki’s hole slack and wet, and they both shudder from the sensation of finally joining together. With their bodies connected so, Thor allows their lips to part.

“Let me hear you,” Thor says, lifting Loki bodily and slamming him back down onto his cock.

“ _Brother_!” Loki wails, whining and moaning with every hard thrust Thor inflicts upon him. Though his cock is limp where it bounces against Thor’s front, Thor knows he is affected much more than his body shows—Loki is always so extremely oversensitive after he’s come, and this is something that Thor loves to take advantage of.

“Do you know how loose and sloppy your cunt is, you slut?” Thor punctuates his words by driving his cock against Loki’s prostate. “Feels like it’s never going to close back up again.”

Never wanting to disappoint Thor, Loki clenches his hole. He sobs from the added stimulation to his exhausted body, while Thor groans from how good it feels.

“That’s it, Brother, make your hole nice and tight for me.”

Loki obeys, clamping down around Thor’s cock even more. He can’t sustain the effort for long, however, and slackens after a few moments. Thor slaps his ass in reprimand—which makes Loki’s muscles tense once again. And just because he can, Thor spanks him a few more times; Loki produces the most delightful whimpers while squeezing around Thor’s cock with what it seems is all the strength he can muster.

The pressure is exquisite; Thor pounds into Loki, brutal and unyielding, intent on reaching his completion, and he’s certain that once he’s done, Loki will be feeling it for _days_. In fact, combined with what Loki’s been made to do on Mjolnir, he might not even be able to stand after this, let alone walk. The more Thor thinks about it, the more it pleases him. Loki will complain endlessly, sure, and he’ll pretend to hate it when Thor fucks him again without giving him the chance to recover, but he’ll cry and beg so prettily as Thor pushes him to his limits and beyond. Thor will greatly enjoy having Loki in his bed, wrecked and incapacitated, his helplessness only feeding Thor’s hunger, and Thor will use him in whatever ways he sees fit for however long he wants.

“Please, Thor,” Loki says, his voice breaking, “it’s too much.”

 _It’s not enough,_ Thor doesn’t say. He will teach Loki through his actions that “too much” does not exist when it comes to the things Thor wants to do to him.

“You can take it.” Thor quickens his pace.

Loki sobs, a pathetic mess, but he doesn’t protest. Perhaps he’s too overwhelmed, caught between tending to Thor’s cock and hanging onto Thor with what’s left of his strength so he doesn’t fall—balanced precariously in Thor’s arms, each of Thor’s movements threaten to dislodge him and he’s completely at Thor’s mercy.

Loki is so beautiful like this, wanton and debauched. “ _Mine_ ,” Thor growls, possessiveness burning through his body and clouding his vision.

“Yours,” Loki says. “I’m all yours, Brother, please—”

In the end, it is Loki’s words that tip Thor over the edge. He bites Loki’s neck as he spills inside his ass, never stopping his thrusts so he can push his come deep within Loki’s body. This time, his orgasm is even more satisfying and lasts longer than the previous one.

When the last traces of his climax finally fades, Thor eases himself out and gently places Loki on the floor. Not that Loki is much good as standing—it is exactly as Thor expected—and Thor has to steady him with one arm tight around his waist. Freeing Loki’s wrists from the rope one-handedly is difficult, but ultimately Thor manages.

“All right, Brother?” Thor asks, pressing a soft kiss to Loki’s temple.

“Mmm.” Loki nuzzles against Thor’s neck and does not seem to want to answer with words.

Chuckling, Thor sweeps Loki up into his arms and navigates them to their sleeping chambers. Once he reaches their bed, he lays Loki onto the furs, who luxuriates in being pampered and purrs happily. Thor can’t keep himself away; he crawls over Loki and brings their mouths together once again in a lazy kiss. He lets his hands roam, exploring every inch of Loki’s smooth skin, and soon his fingers reach Loki’s hole, where his come is leaking out in a steady stream. He briefly contemplates fetching a washcloth to clean Loki off, but he is loathe to leave Loki’s side and likes the idea of Loki covered in their combined fluids.

“Are you going to let me rest, or will you fuck me again and again until I permanently lose the ability to move?”

Thor delivers a light slap to Loki’s ass for that. “Don’t exaggerate. I’d still need you to suck my cock.”

“What a shame it would be if I couldn’t do that.”

Laughing, Thor kisses Loki again. “You’ve had enough for today. Sleep.”

Loki hums his agreement and arranges their limbs so he can use Thor’s chest as a pillow. “Good night, Brother.”

“Good night,” Thor says, unable to resist kissing him again.

Indeed, Loki has had enough for now. But tomorrow is a new day, and Thor already has a few ideas on how to spend it.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been forever since I wrote a full-length fic so I’m super rusty. If you catch something that I should fix or could improve on, please let me know! (Nicely, of course. I do bite.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/). And if you’d like, here’s a [rebloggable link](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/173608175708/an-offering-thorki-37k-explicit-featuring).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
